A conventional air-conditioning apparatus performs a defrosting operation every time the air-conditioning apparatus performs a heating operation for a predetermined time to melt frost adhering to an outdoor heat exchanger to control deterioration of heat exchange capacity (see Patent Literature 1, for example).